Always There
by SpazzJazz
Summary: Even though Sharkboy and Lavagirl were gone, Linus would alwasy be there. slash is definetly there now
1. Chapter 1

Max walked into the classroom. Same old class, same old teacher. But he had a new friend.

Linus was nicer to him now, alot nicer to him. They were frineds now actually.

He dropped his backpack beside his desk, then sat down. Linus was sitting in the desk just two feet over.

"Hey, Linus." Max greeted happily.

"Hey Maxy. Why so happy?" Linus asked suspiciously.

"No reason...and don't call me that." Max snapped playfully.

"Why Maxy? Does it upset you, Maxy? Should I stop calling you Maxy?" He teased.

Max gave the best death glare he could muster(which actually wasn't that effective).

"C'mon Max I'm just playin'." Linus said smiling before turning back around.

"Huh, yeah." Max said before turing towards the window, opposite of Linus.

_Even though Sharkboy and Lavagirl were gone, Linus would always be there for him..._

Should I continue this? If you want me to, just press that little button down there that says Review. C'mon, ya know ya want to.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at 3:00 p.m. Max was excited.

Why, you ask?

Because Linus would be spending the night. This would be the first friend Max would be having over since he moved to Texas.

As soon as the bell rang, Max and Linus were up and out the door. They hurried across the street and into Max's house.

They went up to Max's room, and played video games till their eyes hurt, and their thumbs were worn out.

"Whataya want ta do now?" Linus asked, laying sideways on Max's bed.  
"We could play truth or dare?" Max suggested.  
"That's a girl game. We're men."  
Max snorted "Whatever. You asked me what we should do now, I suggested truth or dare."  
The other boy sighed, "Fine. Truth or dare. I'll ask first. Truth or dare?" 

Not wanting to have to do a dare Max picked truth.

"Is it true that you like someone?"  
Max's ears burned crimson, he didn't want to answer it, but if he didn't, he had to do a disgusting dare.

"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"That wasn't part of the question." Truth is, Max would usually answer it without a second thought.

But, Max didn't want Linus to know who he liked.

Max liked Linus.


	3. Chapter 3

Max sighed as Linus blew his character into inty-bitty pieces...again. He threw the controler down as LInus smirked gloatingly and saying "I win."

Max made a sour face and stuck out his tongue at Linus.

Max's mom entered the room with a tray full of cookies, her special big chocalate chip cookies-man that brought back memories.

"Mom! Knock before entering!" She smiled at him before setting down the cookies, "Sorry, sweetie, just made some cookies and thought you and LInus would want some."

"Thanks mom." He said before she left.

Linus grabbed a cookie and sat down on Max's bed and took a big bite. Max swallowed and looked away, there was a smudge of melted chocolate sitting innocently on the corner of Linus' face. Max could feel his ears go red at the image of him not-so-innocently lick it off of Linu's mouth.

To hide his embaressment, he grabbed a cookie and took as big a bite he could so he wouldn't have to speak.

"What's wrong? Your face is red." Linus asked him. He swallowed painfully, before speaking. "Nothing's wrong, just...tired." Linus raised an eyebrow but said no more.

Linus got closer, so close that their noses were almost touching. Max felt his face grow hot. "W-what're you doin'?" He stuttered out.

"You've got a some chocolate on your face." He said, before wiping it off with his thumb, then licking it off his thumb. Max felt his face grow hotter.

Linus drew closer...closer...closer until- "Boys! IT's time for bed!" Max's mom popped her head around the door and Linus flew across to the otherside of the bed and appeared to be reading a comic book.

Max groaned, "Mom! What did I say about knocking!"

Getting ready for bed was awkward for him, he could feel Linus' eyes on him.

He climbed into bed while Linus got into his sleeping bag.

He couldn't sleep, he thought about the allmost kiss with Linus. Was it just heat of the moment? Was it for real, did Linus actually want to kiss him? If that was true, then didn't that mean that Linus liked him?

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. It couldn't be, it was too good to be true. Turning over he fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Sorry haven't updated in a while. Random question tho: Does it irk you when someone puts 'to' when it's supposed to be 'too'? Sorry, that's just a pet peeve of mine. ^_^ Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

When Max woke up, he wished last night was just a dream, that he had imagined it all.

But that stupid smudge of chocolate was still on Linus' lips and Max felt defeated. He groaned.

Yeah, he was pretty sure the universe hated him.

Sighing, he got up and got dressed.  
When Linus woke up Max gave him a small smile. Getting a thoughtful expression on his face, Linus smiled, it was one of his mischevious smiles, like he was about to do something bad.

"Ya'know, we never really finished our game of truth or dare." Max narrowed his eyes, what was Linus planning?  
"Okay..."  
"So truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Did you want to kiss me last night?" Max swallowed dryly, why did Linus have to ask that?  
"Yes." Linus smiled, before asking again, "Truth or Dare?"  
"Hey! It's my turn."  
"Truth. or. Dare."  
Max rolled his eyes, might as well go with dare. "Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss me." Max's eyes widened. he swallowed dryly again.

Max got off of his bed and sat down in front of Linus on his knees. He leaned foreward placed his lips on Linus, uncertain. He'd never kissed anyone before.

He made to move back, embaressed, but Linus put his hand on the back of his head and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer, then took control of the kiss. Max was startled when Linus' tongue licked along the seam of his lips. When he didn't comply to Linus' wish, Linus grabbed his butt. He gasped and Linus slipped his tongue in.  
Max thought having a tongue in his mouth would be gross, but it felt good.

When they pulled away, there was a thin trail of saliva connecting them, Linus gave Max a peck to disconnect it.

Linus looked at Max, he was flushed and panting. Max leaned against Linus' chest, suddenly tired.

He looked up at Linus, "Soo, does this mean were like, together now?"  
Linus just smiled and kissed him again.

Maybe the universe didn't hate him.


End file.
